


Visual Inspiration

by Zauzat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauzat/pseuds/Zauzat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some photos from McCoy's youth make an inconvenient reappearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visual Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic written for [this photo prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/220871.html) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/).

  
"Bones, man, where are you? You've been holding out on me!"

Kirk came bounding into the medical bay. McCoy, scenting trouble, hustled him towards his office. He had no idea what sort of trouble, but when Jim was involved trouble was always a sure bet. Particularly when Jim was involved and gleefully excited, as he appeared to be now.

"Dude, in your time off from being a medical genius you've had a whole second career going! Why didn't you share? I'm wounded Bones, wounded!"

McCoy lent against his desk, took a deep breath and wondered if 10:00 was too early in a day for a swift shot of something potent. "Kid, I have no idea what you're going on about. Do you want to slow down and start again? Like from the beginning?"

Kirk was already typing on his keyboard, pulling up an image on the large monitor that hung on the wall. "It's the latest issue of Heat magazine. Why didn't you tell me? I had to hear about it from my yeoman. Janice was very excited!"

"Heat magazine? Jim, I've never heard of it. It doesn't actually sound like it's required reading on the medical track. Unless it's about survival on extreme planets or something?"

Kirk gestured at the magazine cover that showing on the monitor. It was a hysterical mix of screaming headlines, scruffy men in half-buttoned shirts and over-enhanced women on the verge of falling out of their blouses. All put onto a background of lurid pink.

"That's a gossip magazine, Jim. What's it got to do with me? And why are you reading it anyway? Don't you have a ship to captain or something?"

"But Bones, I need to keep up on the gossip," Jim declared. "The senior crew of the Enterprise feature in this fairly often. And many of the diplomats and planetary leaders that we meet get their information about us from sources like this. It is practically my sworn duty to the Federation to read this!"

McCoy snorted a laugh. "Give it a rest, kid. You just want to see your own pretty face in the tabloids."

"But that's the whole thing Bones, this time it's not about my pretty face, it's about yours!" Kirk had the magazine open itself at a page near the back. There was a full page black-and-white photograph with text set over it at the top left.

 _Next week's photo spread special! Leonard 'Bones' McCoy - the CMO of the Enterprise as you have never seen him before! This is the doctor you want taking your temperature!_

McCoy gaped in horror at a photo of himself 10 years younger, sitting with tatty denims and bare feet, leaning against a stone wall. As he stared he could hear the voice of the photographer floating back to him over the space of the years: "Give me those bedroom eyes, Len baby. You know you can!"

"You have a second career as a model, Bones? How could I not know this?" crowed Kirk.

McCoy's mouth was talking of its own accord as his mind raced to remember what other photographs had been taken. "The photographer was a second cousin of mine. She was doing photography at Ole Miss when I was doing my Bachelors. She needed a model for an assignment and she bribed me with a bottle of bourbon. I never expected to see the photos again."

"Well, I guess now that you're famous, they are suddenly worth something," Jim replied with a grin. "So are there are salacious ones then? Heat does tend to go for the sexier end of the market!"

McCoy's mind was spinning - against the stone wall with shirt on. Then against the stone wall with shirt off.... oh god. And then she had got such good marks that she had bribed him into doing a second shoot in her apartment.

All very artistic and tasteful she had said. Light and shadow, beauty of the male form, she had said. Shot from behind, face down on the bed, no one will ever know it is you, she had said. Well no, until she went and told everyone that it was him. Boxers on for most of the shoot but then just a few snaps at the end....

McCoy sunk his head in his hands and groaned. Kirk pounced immediately. "So there are sexier ones, right? Heat wouldn't start with the hottest thing they had. Their photo spreads are usually three or four pages.

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a model! This is going to ruin my reputation. It'll destroy my authority in the ship and make me the laughing stock among the brass. What the fuck am I going to do?" McCoy stared at Kirk despairingly.

Kirk did that odd thing of his, just when you thought he was nothing but a gigantic ass, he suddenly switched gears and became supportive. He placed himself next to McCoy against the desk and nudged him with an arm.

"It'll be fine Bones. It'll be a one-week wonder and then the next piece of sexy gossip will replace it. Hell, even Pike's had his turn of being featured in Heat, the wounded hero who resisted Nero illustrated by gratuitous shots of him working out shirtless from his Academy years. I teased him mercilessly about that!"

"You are not making me feel better here, Jim!" McCoy growled.

Kirk knew that McCoy refused to allow PDAs so he contented himself with nudging him gently. "It'll be fine. When we get off shift tonight you can tell me all about what happened and I'll make you feel really good about it." Jim leered at him. " _Really_ good!"

McCoy laughed reluctantly. "You and your one-track mind. Yeah, OK. I guess I've survived worse."

"That's the spirit!" Kirk slapped him on the shoulder. He didn't bother to mention to Bones that he had already contacted the photographer about getting high-quality copies of all the images to hang on the wall of his bedroom. Bones was always after him to make his cabin a bit more personal and he thought that this would do very nicely.

A man needed a bit of visual inspiration from time to time.

\- THE END -


End file.
